helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishun Bus Guide / Rival
|type = Single |album = 6th Otakebi Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = June 3, 2009 June 17, 2009 (Single V "Rival") June 24, 2009 (Single V "Seishun Bus Guide") June 27, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2009 |length = 15:32 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Dakishimete Dakishimete 19th single (2009) |Next = Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy 21st single (2009) }} Seishun Bus Guide / Rival (青春バスガイド／ライバル; Youth Bus Guide / Rival) is the 20th single of Hello! Project unit Berryz Koubou. It was released on June 3, 2009 in both regular & 2 limited editions. They released two Single Vs: Seishun Bus Guide on June 24th, 2009 and Rival on June 17th, 2009. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 34,589 copies. Tracklist CD #Seishun Bus Guide #Rival #Seishun Bus Guide (Instrumental) #Rival (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Seishun Bus Guide (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Rival (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V (Seishun Bus Guide) #Seishun Bus Guide #Seishun Bus Guide (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Single V (Rival) #Rival #Rival (Close Up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V (Seishun Bus Guide) #Seishun Bus Guide (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Event V (Rival) #Rival (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Rival (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Rival (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Rival (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Rival (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Rival (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Rival (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Seishun Bus Guide #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ #*Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #*Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (part of a medley) #Rival #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ #*Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Hello! Project #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (with ℃-ute) #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan Single Information #Seishun Bus Guide #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Electric Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi and Takayama Kazuya #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Shimizu Saki,Tokunaga Chinami,Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #Rival #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #*Electric Guitar: Asai Yasuo #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Kumai Yurina (minor vocal) Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou first Double A-side single. *All covers, except the Event V for "Seishun Bus Guide," uses the outfit for "Rival." *"Rival" is covered in Indonesian by Super Girlies,an Indonesian girl group. *"Seishun Bus Guide" was used as the second ending theme song of Inazuma Eleven. *This was their first single to have 2 Single V and 2 Event V *The "Seishun Bus Guide" song and music video is about the Berryz Koubou members crushing on their female bus guide. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 34,589 Videos Berryz Koubou - 'Rival Dance Shot Ver.' PV HD 720p|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz工房「青春バスガイド」(Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V R: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Single V S: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Seishun Bus Guide, Rival cs:Seishun Bus Guide/Rival Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2009 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs